


A Conversation For The Lonely

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cheating, M/M, emotional cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: In your loneliest hours who do you turn to?





	1. Chapter 1

They weren't the closest in their group of friends. Sean would mostly spend his time with Mitch and Stoffel during nights out and, of course, with Antonio whenever the Italian was around. But they got along well enough. Sean was a nice guy and it was hard to not get along with him. 

There were times that Pierre would catch himself watching Sean and Antonio when they're together. How they're so clearly in love and how Sean puts Antonio above anyone else. Getting together when they were teenagers and staying together after all this time. It made Pierre squeeze Stoffel's hand as he looks at the Belgian and smiles at him. It made Pierre appreciate being with someone like Stoffel. 

It wasn't until right before the new Formula 1 season was about to start that Pierre and Sean really got close to each other. Pierre was just back from Japan when Sean announced that he was testing for Toro Rosso. "You shit! Why didn't you tell me anything?" Was the first thing Pierre said when he saw Sean at the Red Bull factory. "Thanks Pierre. I can feel how proud you are." Sean says as he rolls his eyes before he drags the Frenchman into a hug. "You really do deserve this, Sean." Pierre says, voiced muffled against Sean's jacket, as he hugs the taller boy back. "Thanks champ. Means a lot coming from you." Sean says before he lets Pierre go. 

They end up running into each other on a number of occasions at the Red Bull base as they prepare for the first in-season test. "Yeah Tonio. Hey, I gotta go. Yeah, yeah. Love you too." Sean says as he ends his call. Pierre steps out of the simulator to let Sean have a go. "You're turn." Pierre says with a cheeky grin. "Hey, you wanna get dinner later? You can stay over if you want, Mitch's doing some Stuff for Jaguar elsewhere and I have the place to myself." Sean asks. Pierre thinks about it for a while before he nods yes. "Sounds great. You're paying, right?" Pierre teases. "Just this time, champ." Sean says with a wink before he climbs into the sim. 

They got take out on the way back to Sean and Mitch's apartment. Sean blasting out music as he sings along. Pierre just laughed the entire time. Almost forgetting the long tiring day they just had at the simulator and just enjoying the little things. They eventually get there and Sean leads Pierre inside. "Guest room is next to Mitch's room. I wouldn't wanna go in there if you still want to live." Sean says as he opens the door to the guest room so Pierre can dump his things. 

Sean decides that takeout is best enjoyed in the living room as they unpack their dinner. Sean goss back to the kitchen to grab two bottle of water and two cans of beer. "Come on. It's just one and tomorrow's the weekend." Sean says as he hands one to Pierre and cracks it open. "Wanna watch rom-coms and make fun of them?" Sean asks as Pierre snorts and shakes his head yes. They manage to finish their dinner in between making fun of the main characters of the movie. Sean brings out a few more cans of beer and they down them throughout the rest of the movie. 

They finish the movie and their third cans of beer as the two of them start swapping stories. "Like Stoff's great. I'd probably die for the guy but when he's had a few drinks he's really bad with trying to get an Über." Sean says and Pierre laughs. "Antonio does this thing where he just keeps looking at his phone, I dunno probably texting you, but he just keeps looking at it and before you know it he's about to hit the door." Pierre says and Sean laughs. "Yeah. He can be clumsy like that." Sean says. 

"You know." Pierre starts. "I thought you were mad at me when I won. Because I could see how hurt Antonio was and honestly if I could pick another guy who deserves the championship, I'd pick Antonio. Because I know he's that good." Pierre says. "No. I wasn't mad at you. I don't think I could be. If it was me in your position and even if it was Antonio who lost out. We're racing drivers, it's what we do." Sean says. Pierre goes quiet for a while before he spoke again. "You know what other people said when I won?" Pierre asks and Sean nods his head no. "They said I didn't deserve the championship. That I cheated Antonio somehow. I wasn't a worthy champion." Pierre says, his voice fading out in the end. "Hey no. You deserve that championship. And you helped Tonio as much as you could." Sean says as he watches Pierre's face crinkle up before tears threaten to spill from his eyes. 

"No no no." Sean says as he brings his hands up to cup Pierre's face. "Don't listen to any of them. They don't know you, they're not the guys who you race and I know Pierre, I know, how hard you race." Sean says as he starts to stroke Pierre's cheek with his thumb. "You're one of the nicest guys I know and you deserve everything, every single good thing that happens to you." Sean says. Pierre takes in Sean's words before he blinks and lets a few tears slip put of his eyes. Sean was quick to wipe them away with his thumb as he goes back to stroking Pierre's cheek. Neither of them knew who made the first move but they found the other's lips moving against their own. 

Sean tangles his fingers into Pierre's hair. Much shorter and the feel was different to what he's used to. "Sean." Pierre murmurs against Sean's lips and that was when the spell was broken. Pierre couldn't meet Sean's eyes as Sean moves as far away from Pierre without leaving the couch they were both on. "I'm sorry." Sean says but Pierre shakes his head. "It was a mistake. Nothing happened." Pierre says. "Nothing happened." Sean mimes Pierre's words but they seem empty as he tries to look anywhere but at Pierre. "We should get some sleep. We can clean up tomorrow." Sean says as Pierre nods. Pierre heads to his room for the night before he glance back at Sean. "Goodnight." Pierre says as Sean nods in return. Sean finds himself collapsing on the sofa once Pierre was gone as he buries his face into his hands. He finds himself touching his lips but all he could feel was Pierre's lip pressed against his. What has he done? How could he be so stupid?


	2. Chapter 2

They weren't the closest in their group of friends. Antonio's heard of Stoffel through the racing circle. It was hard to miss someone who won at every series he's entered. It was always admiration that Antonio felt for Stoffel but he never knew if they'll ever meet since they've never raced in the same series with Stoffel seemingly always one step ahead of him. He only ever got to know the Belgian when he got into GP2 and became teammates with Pierre. The Frenchman trusting him enough to talk about their relationship and in return Antonio shared a bit of his and Sean's story.

It wasn't until Baku that Antonio actually met Stoffel. The Belgian catching him as he made his way to the GP2 hospitality after his second win. "Amazing job out there." Stoffel says as he extends his hand for Antonio. "Thank you so much." Antonio says with a smile as he shakes Stoffel's hand. "Hey." Pierre says as he pops up from behind Antonio. Stoffel's smile widens when he spots him. "I'll see you later." Stoffel says more to Pierre than to Antonio before he heads back to the F1 paddock.

When the season ended, Antonio didn't know what he'd be doing next. He could try another season in GP2 and he's had offers from teams in endurance racing. The last thing he expected was a call from Ferrari saying that they want to offer him a contract to be their reserve driver. Antonio felt like he was in a dream. He couldn't believe that Ferrari wanted him. He was finally getting the chance to be in F1 even if it was just a reserve role. He tells Sean when he signed the contract and he remembers the excited shouts that came from his boyfriend with how happy and proud he was for him. 

He gets the call to test for Sauber a week before the first round of testing in Barcelona. Pascal hasn't recovered enough from his injury to do the tests and Sauber asked if he could do it. One of the first people he sees when he gets to Barcelona was Stoffel. "Hey. Heard you're testing for Sauber." Stoffel says with a smile. "Yeah. Even if its just testing I had to take the chance." Antonio says. "You're gonna do great." Stoffel says. Antonio felt like his confidence was boosted by Stoffel's words. Someone like Stoffel praising him. Someone who used to be always one step ahead of him and now they're both here. "Thank you." Antonio says before Stoffel had to head back to the McLaren tent. 

The start of the season eventually arrives and Antonio was excited whenever he's around the track. People wanted to take photos with him and for him to sign their things, shouting his name. It was still something that he was getting used to, the idea of more people knowing who he is, and it just makes him feel that much more excited. He was prepared to spend the weekend at the Ferrari garage but he got a call from Sauber on Saturday morning that Pascal can't do the rest of the weekend including the race itself. It was surreal. He was going to race. He was going to do a grand prix. This was his one shot this year and he takes it. 

He shows up in the paddock in Sauber gear when he sees Stoffel also coming in. "Does this mean you're racing?' Stoffel asks, surprise clear in his voice. "Yeah. They told me just this morning." Antonio says. Stoffel claps him on the back. "That's great! I'll see you out there." Stoffel says before he heads to the McLaren base. Antonio goes through the motions of getting ready to jump into the car. He ignores all the cameras pointed at him when he rolled out of the garage. He wants it to just be another qualifying sessions, he doesn't want to psych himself up and make mistakes. Just give it your all and hope for the best. 

Antonio almost makes it into Q2. He's a head of a few other cars including Stoffel's McLaren. He feels someone give him a pat on the back as he waits his turn to get weighed. He turns to see Stoffel offering him a hand and a smile. "One hour of practice and almost into Q2. Call me impressed." Stoffel says and Antonio feels his cheeks heat up at Stoffel's praise. "Yeah. Hard part's tomorrow." Antonio says with a small chuckle. "Points seem to be miracle at this point but finishing the race tomorrow would be enough for a birthday present." Stoffel says with a laugh. Antonio's eyes go wide with Stoffel's words. "You're birthday is tomorrow?" Antonio asks. "Yes and no matter what happens tomorrow I'm gonna be celebrating. Hey, if you want you can join us for dinner." Stoffel offers. Antonio bites his lips, thinking if he should go. "Come on. Think of you being there as your present." Stoffel teases. "Alright then." Antonio says as he watches Stoffel's smile grow. 

He finishes 12th. Antonio doesn't think of how close he could have been to getting into the points because he knows what car he was driving and points was asking a bit too much. Stoffel finished 13th and last but Antonio still saw him with a small smile as he crossed the line in his car. It wasn't until later that he'd find out that Stoffel was plagued with how many car issues and he still managed to finish the race. He was back in his room having already showered and was about to get dressed when there was someone knocking on his door. He opens it to see Stoffel standing there already dressed while he was still only in just a towel. "Oh. Sorry, I could go back later." Stoffel says when he saw Antonio's lack of clothes. "No, no. I'll change quickly. Come in." Antonio lets him in as he grabs his clothes and changes in the bathroom. He finishes getting changed and puts on his shoes. He was gonna grab his phone, keys and wallet when he saw that Stoffel was already holding them. "Thanks. Shall we?" Antonio says before they head down to Stoffel's car. 

They arrive at a small sushi bar that could only fit about ten people. There they saw Fernando and Stoffel's trainer and race engineer already waiting. Stoffel introduces them to Antonio who was a bit nervous when he shook Fernando's hand. "Hai fatto bene oggi." Fernando says and Antonio's eyes light up and he couldn't fight the blush on his cheeks. "Grazie." Antonio says. Stoffel pulls out a chair for him before sitting down next to him. "Are we waiting for the others?" Antonio asks but Stoffel just chuckles. "There are no others. It's just a small celebration." Stoffel says. It turns out be a fun night with Stoffel and Fernando. Antonio had someone to talk in Italian with. They even try to teach Stoffel a few words as they all end up laughing. The food was great and Antonio even had a few sips of sake. 

It was around 11 when they called it a night. Stoffel taking Antonio back to his hotel. "Don't tell Sean." Antonio says in between his giggles. "What happens in Melbourne stay in Melbourne." Stoffel says as he continues to drive. They eventually reach the hotel as Stoffel guides Antonio back to his room. Antonio by this point was babbling in Italian and Stoffel had no idea what he was saying apart from how amused he seems to be by his own words. Suddenly Antonio stands in a way like he's still completely sober before he turns to face Stoffel. "Forse se ti ho incontrato in un altro tempo. Potrei innamorarmi di te." Antonio says before he fumbles with the key to his room. "Buonanotte." Antonio says with a dopey drunk smile before he kisses both of Stoffel's cheeks and closes his door. Stoffel had no idea what Antonio just said and that tiny sober part of Antonio was grateful for that. He'd hopefully forget what he said in the morning but at least he said those words. It was freeing even if it was unfair on Stoffel. Antonio sleeps a sound sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appologies for any mistake with the translations.
> 
> Hai fatto bene oggi - You did good today
> 
> Forse se ti ho incontrato in un altro tempo. Potrei innamorarmi di te. - Maybe if I met you in another time. I could fall in love with you.


End file.
